Of Those Lost and Found
by autobotjolt101
Summary: Revision of "Of One Lost and Found". Each year, they mourn the death of their sparkling. Until one evening a stranger bears news of the Autobot soldiers and the lost sparkling. But, one can't wonder if the "guest" is the infamous missing sparkling.
1. Of Those Who Mourn

Of Those Lost and Found

A/N: This is a revised story for "Of One Lost and Found". This story has a lot of the same writing from the original, but I will also incorporate "Dear Datapad" (the original sequel following the lost sparkling of Prowl and Jazz). I hope everyone likes this new and improved story. All new writing will come after the third chapter. Feel free to take a look at the original story to get a feel. So, please read, enjoy, and comment your thoughts.

 _-Writing in italics are flashbacks._

* * *

 _"Carrier, Sire, no! You can't leave me. Please!" She wailed, coolant running down her small face. Her tiny servos grabbed hold of her sire's pede, doing little to tug him back. She pulled harder as each wave of determination hit her, only for her to fall back on her skid plate._

 _"Moonracer, she will be safe in your care, won't she?" Her sire asked, demand and concern etching his tone as he knelt down to pick up his daughter, and settle her back onto her pedes._

 _"Yes, sire. We will do all that we can providing-" Moonracer was cut off as a powerful blast was shot not too far away from their position. The miscellaneous debris flew everywhere, scattering after hitting another solid form. Chunks of what used to be a building flew in their direction. Every bot within the perimeter ducked and shielded themselves from the debris; the taller mech swiftly encasing his sparkling in a protective shield._

 _"Pr-providing that the Decepticons do not harm the youth sectors." Moonracer finished shakily, keeping her body low and on alert for any more debris. Moonracer's blue optics settled onto the tiny frame that was gripping onto her sire's leg, trembling out of fear and crying harder. Her spark broke for the scene before her, but it was all too familiar to her._

 _"Thank you, Moonracer." The mech said edgily. Turning away from the femme, he dropped down to one knee so he could be optic level with his only daughter. His mate stood behind him, his hand resting on the others shoulder. "Now, Moonracer is going to keep you safe. Listen to her and do not disobey her rules. She and the other femmes will protect you. Stay strong, little one."_

 _The small sparkling shook her head, revealing more coolant building up. "N-no, Sire. Don't leave me-e." She exclaimed, forcing herself into one last hug._

 _"We must. To keep you safe." He whispered in her audio. He returned the gesture lovingly, tightly. She dug her tiny helm into the mech's chassis, reveling in the feeling of his warm, safe spark._

 _"We need ta go now, sweetspark." The sparkling's carrier crooned, squeezing his mates shoulder tightly._

 _"No, no, no!" The sparkling spluttered, latching onto her sire's chest tighter._

 _"Baby girl, it's time ta let go."_

 _"No!" She screamed again as she felt unfamiliar hands pry her away from her creators._

 _"It'll be alright. I promise." The stranger crooned._

 _"No!" She cried out again, this time earning the silence of her creator's backs. She wriggled her body in the tight grip, getting nothing in return. Giving up, the sparkling stopped moving and watched desperately as he creators walked away, leaving her behind the care of strangers. A final tear ran down her face. Her optics were trained on her creators, while Moonracer's were trained on the sparklings._

 _Both were unaware of the incoming missile._

* * *

Blue optics onlined abruptly, peering at the closed bedroom door that led to the rest of the quarters. The room was dark, dark shadows danced along the wall and ceiling; memories of loss, regret, and guilt played around him. Fear fogged the protective glass that lined the optics. His systems started to whine and increase in heat as he struggled to contain his emotions. Next to him, his mate lay quietly, blissfully unaware of the nightmare that infected his recharge status. He longed for his systems to calm and settle back to the steady, humming rythm of his mate's recharge.

Prowl brought in a ragged breath, attempting to calm himself down like he saw the humans do. He sat in silence for a couple of minutes, repeatedly calming his systems down so as to not awake Jazz. Prowl closed his optics, doing his best to shut everything out so he could relax and relieve the stress and tension that locked up his joints. Shifting slightly, and breaking free of the nightmarish trance, Prowl felt Jazz's hand laying delicately in the space of his back, just in between of his doorwings. His mates facial plating was nuzzled deep within his neck cabling, finding comfort and security within the heat of his energon lines, which now started to cool from his adrenaline rush. He felt the warm air cycle through his parted lips, tingling his sensors. At last, focusing on Jazz was just enough to calm him completely.

Prowl raised his optics to look up at their ceiling. The many constellations that hung in the night sky above Praxus was now painted above their helms, courtesy of Sunstreaker. Peering up at the mural, Prowl remembered the glow of her smile as she saw her first shooting star. The soft blue hue of her visor lit up tremendously in awe, wondering what else awaited her out in space. "I wish to be together forever" she had said, all the while pulling at Jazz's digit and pointing excitedly at the night sky. If only forever came true for all of them.

"Prowl,"

"Yes, Jazz," Prowl turned his helm to the side to meet Jazz's optics. Jazz's visor had retracted to show tired optics; concern lacing the blue hue that lit up the darkness.

"Hey, ya a'ight? Jazz asked. Stifling the urge to yawn.

"Yes. I have just been...thinking." Prowl breathed.

"'Bout," Jazz pushed cautiously. His tone soft and hesitant.

"Nothing to concern yourself with; just old memories." Prowl explained.

Hearing the tone in his mates voice, Jazz knew better than to question or to press it. However, he had an idea of what and of who Prowl was thinking about. It wasn't uncommon for his bondmate to wake up in the middle of the night from recharge thinking about the loss of their creation. Jazz knew just how much the loss of her had impacted Prowl. He knew just how much Prowl regretted leaving her with Moonracer. And he knew just how much Prowl blamed himself for her death.

With a heavy sigh, Jazz ran his thumb in soothing circles along Prowl's back. "Ah miss her too," he whispered into the darkness. Jazz nuzzled Prowl once last time and began to peer at the ceilings constellations with him in comforting, yet foreboding, silence.

* * *

 _"I am Optimus Prime; and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here; we are waiting."_

Elita One looked down onto the small blue and green marbled planet called Earth. She was currently stationed on the moon with her team: Chromia and Firestar. While all three of them were settling down and prepping for leave the next day, they all watched as the debris circulated the planet. Chromia looked up in an imitation of a human rolling their eyes to the other twos amazement of the foreign planet. Both Firestar and Elita were in awe of the sight before them. Chromia had played Optimus Prime's message three times and memorized the coordinates.

"When are we headed out?" Firestar asked, inclining her head to the planet before them.

"Yeah; when do we get to see out mechs?" Chromia snickered.

"Soon," Elita responded professionally, her tone filled with command. Her optics never wavered from the planet, zooming in and scanning the land for the correct latitude and longitude coordinates for landing. She knew that it has been far too long since the femmes on her team were able to commune with their mates and fellow partners. She herself knew that it has been too long since she has seen her own partner: Optimus Prime. As leader of the femme faction of the Autobots, her character had to be compromised by leadership protocols. However, she was just as excited as her teammates knowing that she'd soon be in the arms of her lover. Until then, though, she needed to keep the strength of a commander.

"Have you contacted Prime?" Elita asked as she turned to face her team of two.

"Yes; I have informed Red Alert of our current position and when we will be arriving. Both Prowl and Prime have been notified." Firestar answered.

"Good. Chromia, any Decepticons within perimeter?"

"No, Boss. The scanners have not picked up anything."

"We leave for Autobot base in one orn. Chromia, keep your scanners on high, and Firestar, keep in contact with Red Alert if there are any changes." Elita ordered, making personal contact with each of her femmes; she dismissed them and all three returned to their respective duties. Elita turned back to look into the darkness of space, to the little planet that would soon be called home. However, it was not home; Elita looked to the northwest, to a bright star. Looking at the small dot of light, Elita remembered all of her comrades and team mates that lost their sparks in their line of duty; one of them being one of her own femmes: Moonracer.

Elita One sighed and dropped her head in a moment of weakness. Moonracer would've loved to be here and experience the adventure, and the thrill of a new world. However, her spark was simply not destined to make it this far with her team mates. Moonracer's spark gave out protecting the younglings that were subject to being innocent victims to this unnecessary war. She had died protecting a very important sparkling. It was for the sake of Moonracer's death and what she stood for the kept Elita fighting harder to win the war. Moonracer would not die in vain but rather be honored for her bravery.

Elita continued to brood quietly while she set herself to work, to helping the other femmes prepare for their journey tomorrow. Walking over to Chromia's station, she went over to help with store items within their travel pods and in their subspaces. They all worked quietly, diligently. And they worked so diligently that they failed to notice the bright, blue eyes peering at them, studying them from afar.

The stranger's optics were cold as they eavesdropped on the three femmes conversation; gaining the information needed to touch ground on the planet a few miles from them. It was just the right information needed to reach both Prime and the Deceptions. The optics studied the femmes for just a few more seconds before disappearing into the darkness of the moon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please comment your thoughts; I'm anxious to hear your feedback!


	2. Of Those Who Remember

Of Those Lost and Found

A/N: Thank you for continuing on with my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far, even though it is very close and similar to the first. But, I hope you will enjoy it just as much as the original, if not more. However, there will be new, original writing for this story after the next chapter. So, as always, please read, enjoy, and comment your thoughts and opinions.

 _-Writing in italics are flashbacks_

* * *

Of Those Who Remember

 _Prowl watched in horror as he and Jazz turned around to witness the demise of their meeting place. The area was littered with debris from the surrounding buildings and city alike. The dust had just started to settle as the two peered into the darkness. The silence was eerie and the echo of a scream resonated so loudly as if it were right in their audio sensors._

 _"NO!"_

 _"Jazz," Wheeljack screamed, running after the saboteur. The scientist had grabbed hold of the silver mech, pulling him back to the small Autobot group. "Don't,"_

 _"GET OFF OF ME! THAT'S MY BABY!"_

 _"THAT'S OUR SPARKLING!" Following Jazz's reaction, Prowl ran out into the open where the dust started to settle and thicken. With judgment clouded, Prowl ran and fought against the rugged servos that held him back._

 _"LET. MEH. GO!" Jazz struggled against Wheeljack's grip on his upper arm. Instead of wriggling out, he reared his servo back and threw a punch hard enough to put Wheeljck on the ground. It wasn't too long afterward that Ratchet had sedated the saboteur._

 _Prowl continued to struggle, violently; his doorwings high on his back and causing extreme stress on his joints. "Stop! Prowl,"_

 _"THAT'S MY SPARKLING!" Prowl screamed. "NO! THAT'S_ MY _SPARKLING!" Prowl kept struggling, but ceased when his leaders servo was placed on his shoulder sternly._

 _"Prowl, you cannot go back out there! It is too dangerous; you will provide targerts for more innocents."_

 _Prowl opened his mouth, but no words escaped. Instead he had dropped to his knees in desperation and in utter agony. Prowl looked up to his leader, eyes of a father meeting another._

 _"I am deeply sorry, Prowl." Optimus uttered his words quietly, his voice raspy withy his condolences._

 _Prowl dropped his helm into his servos; sobs wracking his shoulders. His doorwings dropped in despair, hanging limply as they shuttered with his sobs._

* * *

"Prime, Elita One came into contact with me this morning that later today they will be arriving." Red Alert announced to the officers within the meeting room. He stood formally poised before Optimus Prime with a datapad in his servos.

"When did she come into contact?" Prime asked; his optics brightening in color ever so slightly. He sat up straighter at the mention of the femmes, more specifically Elita One.

"Oh two-hundred hours a.m."

"Have you received any other signals among theirs?"

"No, sir."

"If any 'Con were with 'em, Chromia would blast 'em back into deep space." Ironhide grumbled proudly. His arms crossing over his chasis. HIs weapons mounted upon his arms started to whir in excitement, just at the thought of Chromia beating the enemy at their own game. It made him proud.

"You know very well that Firestar would be the first to spot the enemy. Seeing as her training was of reconassance." Red Alert chimed in beneath his breath, catching Ironhide off guard, and causing said mech to pause awkwardly. The banter between the two caused a rumble of chuckles within the meeting room, but they soon died down when all but two remained stoic in their face plates.

Optimus Prime was soon to regain the professional atmosphere of the officer's meeting. "Prowl,"

Said mech looked up, with a rather fatigue and distraught look upon his facial plates. He ignored the concering stares amongst his peers, and listened intently to his leaders orders. "Yes, sir," He spoke softly, taking his turn to stand up. His doorwings rose slowly, to take the place of the usual professional height. But, they lagged lazily on his back.

"Prepare a brief meeting to debrief the femmes when they arrive. They must take the knowledge of this new world and also to be wary of current Decepticon activity. Also, please put together an itenerary of the base tour and discussing human affairs and legal activity with them."

"Yes, sir," Prowl spoke again; taking his seat just as swiftly as he stood. Though, his grace lacked with his fatigue and depression.

"Jazz, please feel free to take the liberty of debriefing the femmes of the culture here. Please run the 'do's' and 'don't's by them, so they have a clear idea on camoflauge and human affairs." Jazz nodded to his commanders demands. To which Optimus nodded back, positive that his top officers understood their duties.

Clearing his throat of the unintentional tension that was brought about, knowing that his other officers were becoming restless of the silence (for he knew he wasn't the only member of the Autobot officers that new of Jazz and Prowl's loss), he stood up and nodded his helm to his crew. The Autbot officers stood up in accordance to their leader and awaited his announcement. "Unless there is anything else of importance that needs to be discussed, dismissed."

And with that, the Autobot officers began to file out of the conference room. As both Jazz and Prowl began their trek out the door, Optimus stopped his second-in-command with his hand on his shoulder. Both turned to meet their leaders sorrowful optics. "My deepest apologies, Prowl, Jazz. I know that today will be especially hard for happiness regarding old friends."

Prowl nodded his helm in understanding while Jazz simply ducked his helm. "Sir, with all due respect, neither of us expect you or anyone else's pity or sympathy. We appreciate your condolensces, but for now, the two of us will remain in private until our presence is required."

Optimus nodded in understanding and allowed his hand to drop from his second-in-command's shoulder. "As you wish, Prowl. I understand your wish of space. I will be in my office if there is anything that is needed and or required." Optimus tipped his helm in a sign of invitation to anything that he may be an assistance of come the future.

Prowl mirrored his prime. "Thank you, sir. Now, if you will excuse us." And with that, Prowl motioned Jazz to the exit and walked out after his bonded. Optimus watched as the broken-sparked couple left his sight while turning the corner. Prowl's doorwings slowly dropped until they were flat on his back, his and Jazz's helm lowering to watch the floor. Their sparks left behind in the meeting room.

* * *

While exiting the officer meeting, both Prowl and Jazz rounded the corner to immediately run into Bluestreak and the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Bluestreak stepped back in surprise, his grey doorwings flaring in equal surprise as his optics widened. Sideswipe got bumped back by his bonded, Blue and accidentally rammed his elbow into his golden twin, who retaliated with an unpleasant and annoyed glare. "Watch the paint, Sideswipe!" He griped.

"Oh, calm down, Daffodill. Your pain wasn't even scratched." Sideswipe whined, to which he earned a threating growl from his twin.

"Prowl, didn't expect to bump into you. Literally," Bluestreak laughed. His doorwings retook their height on his back as he was happy to come into contact with his brother. "What're you doing? I know there was an officer meeting. How'd that go? I heard the femmes are coming here to Earth. How great is that?! I can't wait to see Ironhide, Red Alert, and Inferno meet up with their bondmates. Especially Optimus Prime with Elita One. Can you belive that the two strongest commanders on the Autobot force are bondmates?" Bluestreak spoke happily.

"Yeah, Blue, tha's somethin'." Jazz smiled, forcefully to match his chipper in-law. Though, his smile soon faded back into a unhappy and depressed frown. This didn't go unnoticed by both Bluestreak and the twins.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Normally you're pumped about the femmes coming. You always had a thing with the ladies." Sideswipe teased, which earned him an elbow to the abdominal plating by his shorter, grey bondmate. "Oh, c'mon, Blue. They always swooned after 'im. Remember Moonracer at the first Autobot party, when we finally beat the 'Cons on their own turf in Kaon? Shit, she was looser than a Tarn flirtbot, that's fo' sure!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed at the memory. Sideswipe leaning on his brother's shoulder for support as he was laughing so hard. At the mention of Moonracer, the Praxians and Polyhexian fell silent, doing their best to surpress the memories. Two already struggling more than what it was to be.

A few kliks passed when the two realized that the other three weren't laughing. Rather, Prowl and Jazz looking away and down at the floor, and Bluestreak shaking his head subtly. The two quieted their laughter in confusion. "What? I can't be the only one who found that situation hilarious. Fuck. Tough crowd." Sideswipe crossed his arms and huffed in agitation.

"Well, it was certainly lovely to come across your path, as the humans would say. But, I think that we will be headed on our way. Until later, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

"What was that all about? He's more stiff than he usually is. Optimus must've chewed him a new one."

"No," Bluestreak defied quietly, staring after his brother and in-law, his doorwings lowering in sorrow. "It's something much greater."

"Like what," Sunstreaker inquired, stepping closer to his bondmate and following his gaze after the second and third-in-command.

"I'll tell you later. Now isn't a good time to talk about it." Bluestreak spoke again. He turned to walk back to the direction that they had come. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at eachother in confusion; Sideswipe shrugging and Sunstreaker rolling his optics as he moved to catch up to their bondmate. Nothing but silence trailing them.

* * *

Thoughout the day, the crew was silent and awaited the arrival of the femmes. Optimus had ordered that arrangements be made for housing their new guests. It was ordered that the humans be debriefed of the personalities, techniques, and professions that the femmes were trained under, for future pairing accomodations. The debriefing was put under the charge of both Prowl and Ironhide. The meeting with the humans was brief, blunt, and straight to the point. Ironhide provided more of the conversing and the regulations for the femmes, even though there was no difference regarding the rules for the rest of them. However, regarding the rest of the day, Prowl remained in his office with his paperwork and reports. Jazz was in their shared quarters.

For the remainder of the day, the crew was relatively busy. Towards the end of the day, seven of the crew members waited at the edge of the Tranquility Military Base's property line, awaiting the femmes arrival. The evening was coming to a close, so the the four bright balls of fire were clear to see from the ground; each one with a trail of firery debris following them. The brightness of the yellows and oranges were trailed by cosmic dust that seemed to immitate stardust and the ever so popular shooting star. "Cre'tors, I wish for us t' be toget'er always."

As the crew looked up and watched as the flames came closer and closer to their landing coordinates, the seven started to make their way closer to the coordinates themselves. Prowl sighed and wiped a single tear from Jazz's cheek strut. "I know, love." He whispered sweetly, kissing his loves helm ever so gently before leading his bondmate to follow the group. Within a few strides, the two met up with their crew, and looked out upon the strip of land that was now littered with craters. Firery landmines were scattered about, their flames licking the night sky in warning. The familiar clicking and whirring of the metallic pods opening was greeted with much anticipation. It wasn't long before the pods themselves to unleash their precious cargo.

A tall, slender, silver form rose from the nearest pod. A regal headdress adorned her helm, as bright, blue optics piereced the nights viel. Her chest and shoulders were broad with power, authority, and strength. She sauntered out of the crater and stood in front of the three commanding officers of the Autobot army: Optimus in the middle, and Prowl and Jazz to the left and right of him. She saluted to her officers and stood erect. "Greetings. Sir," She nodded towards Optimus, with a slight smile.

"Elita One," he nodded to here. "I trust you and your team had a self travels."

"Yes, sir; little Decepticon activity and little complications."

As the two conversed, two more slender forms rose from the craters; one stretching her joints and the other making sure her weapons were in place. Both of the forms were slender, one taller than the other. Firestar, the tall of the two, was more stocky than both Chromia and Elita One. She adorned thick calves and broad shoulders. She had adorned most of the muscle of the team, and was the most skilled in the hand-to-hand combat, as well as the best to withstand fire power and heat. However, Chromia, the shortest, was the most skilled with said firepower, able to hold weapons ten times bigger than her frame would allow. She was thinner than the others, but the most resilient of them. She was able to withstand the most fire power, not to mention give the enemy a dose of their own medicine.

"Finally, it's so much better to be out of that fraggin' pod. You never know how cramped that fraggin' thing is." Chromia whined, hearing the clicks in her shoulder and neck joints. As she looked up, she caught optic with her much beloved bondmate. She smirked and cocked her hip to the side as Ironhide sauntered towards her. "Hey, fragger." Scooping her up in a tight embrace, he settled an intense kiss onto her lip plates.

Firestar shook her head at the two, only to be scooped up herself by Inferno. "Oh, Ah missed ya, femme." He placed multiple kisses onto her cheek strut and held her tightly.

"Yes, Inferno, Ah missed you too. Hey, Red," Firestar crooned excitedly to her mates, and leaning over to kiss Red Alert on the cheek; which earned her a cringe, to which she chuckled.

"It certainly has been a while, Firestar." Red Alert greeted her.

Elita One chuckled as her crew interacted with their bondeds. She knew it had been many, many orns since they had seen Optimus Prime's crew. Since they had more since been bouncing from world to world, and galaxy and galaxy in search of the cube. Which had inevitably been destroyed due to Megatron and a heroic young human fleshling. The reunion had been one of happiness and of joyous greeting. Every Autobot present was visiting with the femmes, exchanging stories of war and their time on Earth. Ratchet had gone to every femme and ran a scan, making sure that everything was running smoothly within their system, and that their frames had not been compromised while in deep space. Every attention was taken; it wasn't until Red Alert had noticed a form rise out of the billowing smoke, that he had called for everyones attention. His paranoia fritzing with high alert.

Both Chromia and Ironhide stood guard in front of the three, now four commanders. Firestar and Inferno stood off to the side of the two. There were no sounds other than the weapons and their loud hums. The tension was heavy, each bot looking on in anxiousness. The silhouette within the dust came closer out into the open. The white plating already adorning the bot dirty with desert dust and debris. The Autobot's weapons were trained to aim at the target. They only stopped to stutter in their decision when they saw the optics: bright blue and full of seriousness.

They were the kind of optics that every Autobot knew, the very ones that belonged to the seriousness of the second-in-command. They were the very ones: the same hue and design.

They were Prowl's optics.

 _Cre'tor, I wish t' be toget'er always._

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter. The third should be up soon, so do keep an eye on the update.


	3. Of Those Who are Found

Of Those Lost and Found Chapter 3

Please enjoy. It's been a long time coming, I know. Life's been busy and full of overwhelming stuff! But, nevertheless, please enjoy. This will be the revised last chapter of the original, so the original will be taken down, just to let you know. So, without further ado, read, enjoy, and comment. But, please no flames.

* * *

 _"Cr'tors, come fin' meh!" She giggled as she hid somewhere within their quarters. Her little pedes shuffling along the floor. Every now and then they'd hear her stumble and fall, only to be followed by a giggle and a dash._

 _Most of the time when their sparkling was in a vivacious mood, they were either busy with work and datapads, or they'd oblige. Today, they obliged. However, much to Prowl's chagrin._

 _Their sparkling had hidden herself within Prowl's office, underneath his desk and behind the leg partition. His desk was littered with datapads: those that have been read over and those that have yet to be reviewed. She was getting to be too big to hide under his desk for much longer. And due to her growth, her tiny little helm bumped the desk and down came his datapads. She halted and stood above her Sire's work. "Oopsie."_

 _Jazz and Prowl came tumbling into the office and paused at the mess. A few datapads sat atop the desk, but most of them covered the office space behind the desk. There amidst the mess, their little one stood sheepish and embarrassed. Her pedes shuffling nervously. Jazz looked to his bonded, and Prowl looked down at his offspring, face still and optics wide._

 _"it was an assid'nt." She mumbled. Her doorwings drooped, almost flat to her back. She wanted to hide away from her mess._

 _There was silence that followered her confession; creators staring down at sparkling. "Well," Jazz said quietly, optimisticly, breaking the silence, if not nervously. "It'll b' okeh, babeh. We can pick it all up."_

 _"Yes, we can." Prowl sighed. His doorwings lowered, relaxing. A smile graced his lip plates and he walked towards his sparkling. "We just need to be carfeul next time, okay?"_

 _"You're n't mad?" His little one inquired. Her doorwings perking just a little._

 _"No, love. I'm not. But, for now, why don't we play outside of Sire's office, okay?"_

 _A big smile beamed across her facial plates. She wrapped her servos around her sire's neck cables and hugged him tightly. Prowl picked her up into his own servos. From there, his happy family left the office and into the commons room. Leaving the mess behind._

* * *

The mysterious optics cast their bright blue beams through the fading dirt clouds. Their gaze was glazed with a stoic ice that allowed no trace of emotion to seep out. Each pair of optics was studied and labeled. Each bot stood still as they waited for the dust to finally clear. When the dust cleared, a small femme was revealed. She was taller than Jazz, but not by much. Doorwings stood at the ready, regal and poised. Her servos behind her back, hands clasping each other to stand in an upright and professional manner. Her helm was equally as elegant and regal: helm fins graced either side with a chevron at the point. Her body plating is pearly white with black accents. Her blue optics, seemingly cold and unfeeling, stoic, studied each bot. A clear visor dropped down and then slid back up.

"What is your designation?" Optimus ordered, stepping forward, placing himself in front of his troops. The mysterious bot peered up at the one who had spoken before bowing politely; crossing one arm over the slim torso and the other gracing her back.

"Allow meh to introduce myself." The femme said. It was light and feathery with a small tint of street slang; similar to Jazz and Blasters but not quite as strong. The small voice held thick laces of resentment, hurt, and anger. Blasters and guns remained on the femme as most of the Autobots picked up on her tone of voice. "Optimus Prime, sir. Meh name is Battery Charge."

"What is your business here?"

Battery Charge smiled and stepped closer to the Autobot leader. The guns followed. "As you may know, the tragedy regardin' a youth sector administrator, Moonracer, an' a five vorn old sparklin' has been reported dead fifteen centuries ago."

"Please tell us somethin' we don' know." Jazz scoffed; a snarl forming on his facial plates.

Battery Charge flinched at the interruption. Her doorwings flicked in disapproval and a tad in agitation. She looked at him and arched an eyeplate. Her optics darkened a shade in annoyance and continued, partially facing the third-in-command. "Yes, Jazz. Ah am aware that part of the news is nothin' new an' it was quite tragic, but that is not my point. Please be patient with meh an' hold your interruptions until the end." Battery Charge stoically pointed out. The blunt comment had drawn a growl from Jazz in return and a frustrated glare from Prowl. Both Autobots had to hold themselves back with an astonishing force of self-control. Optimus had tossed a look at his commanders. Prime's own amusement was lacking just as the femmes manners were.

"Continuin', currently housed in the Iacon Medical Facility under the care of Fist Aid an' Perceptor, Moonracer is recoverin' from stasis. Her frame has suffered greatly an' her spark is just now respondin' to the treatment given. A comrade thought lost is now returnin' and once she is granted clear, she will be joining you here on Earth, per the request of Ultra Magnus."

Silence ghosted over the group as the news set in to their processors. There were no sounds that echoed in the night, no movement or a shuffle of the pedes. It was news that was originally though tragic now only to be a miracle. Many fans, acting as breaths, from the Autobot troops released with relief and new found comfort.

"Oh, thank Primus." Elita breathed as she rested her graceful servo over her spark.

"Yes, it is good news. However,"

"And…the sparkling…?" Jazz interrupted once again.

Battery Charge lowered her doorwings respectively as she turned to Prowl and Jazz. Her bright blue optics darkened a shade before she turned her helm to the side. Battery Charge met stoic optics as well as hard ones. Her mouth formed a hard line as she vented slowly. She shook her helm slowly. Every other bot fell silent as the harsh blow was delivered. "Ah'm sorry. The frame was never found. The search party that was issued had only found Moonracer beneath the rubble."

"Wh-what happened to the sparkling?" Prowl asked quietly.

"Ah'll b' happy to debrief you of th' findings at your base. Ah've noticed that it's gettin' late and Ah'm quite tired from travelin' such a way; as are the rest of your team." Battery Charge motioned to the other femmes.

The commanding officers looked amongst each other with optics of caution. Optimus wasn't too fond of the idea, but seeing as it was getting rather late and his troops were weary from all the excitement, he thought it best. Prowl objected to allowing a stranger stay within the barracks, rather keep them safe from harm with the new femme in a cell. However, Prowl had trouble seeing clearly with judgement clouding his processor; both he and Jazz wanted to know the outcome of their beloved daughter. They all nodded silently.

"Battery Charge, we will aid you for tonight. However, unknown to your alegiances, we ask you to stay within the cell." Optimus decreed. His confidence within this new recruit was small. There was something...off about her; though he couldn't but his finger on it.

The femme nodded. She replaced all emotion, whatever little there was to begin with, with a stoic expression. Her doorwings raised up to their regal position, the same position they were in when she had arrived. She stood in her spot until her chaperones escorted her with the rest of the troops. Optimus Prime lead the way back to base, Elita One by his side, he was followed by his second and third in command. Ironhide with Chromia and Red Alert and Inferno with their beloved Firestar. Behind them, the remaining troops followed.

The Autobots followed quietly. The two mechs beside her, bickering quietly amongst themselves kept their attention off of the femme between them; their attention off of the flicker in her optic. Battery Charge dropped her visor, and left it down for a little over half way to base. She opened a new file within her visor and added a new note: _30, July, 2017; twenty-three oh four pm. Destination: reached. New destination: Autobot Base. Location Pending._

* * *

I'm sorry that it wasn't as long as they usually are, but it was all I could manage. New chapter should be added soon. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. But please no flames.


End file.
